


The Lovers Jealousy

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, F/M, Feelings, Jealousy, Persona 5: The Royal, Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Ann has noticed a certain red-headed first-year start hanging out a lot with her crush and is not really sure how to deal with it.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Suzui Shiho & Takamaki Ann
Comments: 26
Kudos: 103





	1. Rain of Lovers

The rain harshly fell as Ann left the front gate of the school, she originally was going to have a modeling shoot today but it got canceled because of the storms. Even though she had plenty of homework there was one thing that was on her mind, and that was spending more time with Akira. They spent tons of time together, seeing the rain like this made her think back when she first met him. 

There he was all mysterious and handsome, Ann thought to herself as her face turned red. “Though I didn’t really think about it at the time,” she thought to herself trying to remember correctly. She couldn’t help but twirl the bottom of her twin tail as she got lost in thought. To say she had a crush on her closest male friend, and classmate was a bit of an understatement, ever since he started helping with her “heart training” she couldn’t help but feel her heartbeat every time she talked to him. It was kinda weird at first, so she brought it up to Shiho who couldn’t help but giggle as she explained it was most likely a crush. This didn’t surprise the best friend in the slightest as Ann talked about Akira a lot to her. But Ann could help but feel embarrassed by her feelings as she told her best friend. Although it was nice; as it gave them a normal high schooler subject to talk about.

She sighed as she continued to wait outside the school looking to see him, she knew she could text him, but she didn’t want to seem clingy. Granted she understood waiting for him was not that much better, but she could at least play it off as a coincidence. They had just hung out the night before at the new dart place. She could feel her heart just beat as she thought back to him picking her to be his partner, she always felt they had great teamwork. 

She checked the time on her phone, “where is he?” she began to wonder. Almost like she had summoned him; there he came out of the building, waiting for …. who was the girl right next to him. She had never seen her before, how did they know each other? Her and Akira seemed close, “probably not as close as him as I am though” she scoffed to herself with a smirk clear on her face. 

“WAIT! Is he sharing an umbrella with her? Who does she think she is trying to take my man” she thought in a rage. She knew it wasn’t the best thing to do, but she was just so curious to see how close he and this redhead were. She carefully followed behind them using the rain to help hide her actions. 

She could hear whispers from other Shujin kids who seemed to be watching as well, apparently, the girl was first-year who was an honor student and good at gymnastics. “Could he want a smart girl?” She thought to herself. Ann wasn’t dumb, but she didn’t pay attention at times in class, the only subject she did great in was English. “Or maybe he wants an athlete?” She asked herself. He knew she didn’t work out a ton. “I’m a model damn it, and good one too that’s got to be better than being an athlete!” She thought to herself trying to stay focused. 

Though many kids were talking around the two Ann noticed that it was mostly the girl talking to Akira, Ann couldn’t help but appreciate how much a gentlemen Akira was and a good friend to anyone on top of that. It’s in the same way she first got to know him. Which made her think about how similar things were in how Akira did things with her and this new girl. Ann couldn’t take it anymore, she stopped following them and got on the train.

One train trip later

“They had a “special rain moment” and time she could vent to him, it was like she was trying to take away all of my unique moments with him Shiho!” Ann let out in frustration as she fell onto Shiho’s bed. Shiho couldn’t help but laugh at her best friend's theatrics of the situation.

“Ann, don’t you think you might be overthinking this?” She turned to look next to her at Ann.

“We’re like basically dating, and he is just holding umbrellas for other girls!” Ann said, covering her face with her hands. 

“Basically dating?” Shiho says with a smile knowing full well Ann is going over the top. 

Shiho did have a good guess that Akira liked her too, if what Ann had told her was true about the many times before this, then both of them were pretty dense about the others feelings. She just hopped at some point they would just spell it out for each other.

“Well yeah, we ... go on dates, kinda.” Ann said, trying her best to convince herself. 

“Well more like we hang out at the park together and we go to the movies together and he invites me to study with him even though he doesn’t need my help. Have I told you he hasn’t gotten a single question wrong when the teacher calls on him.” Ann let out, shooting back off the bed to see Shiho.

“You’re getting distracted but yes, hehe” she couldn’t help but smile at Ann’s happiness, it really made her feel like life was getting better for both of them.

“Oh right, and we talk all the time. But I know what you meant, we aren't together or anything official.” Ann said as the smile fell from her face, and she once again began to twirl her hair.

“Have you tried to ask him about the girl, as you said Ann you text all the time. Did you not text him?” Shiho said with a grin, as she already knew the answer. 

“No, then he would know that I was following him, ugh.” She let out a groan.

Shiho couldn’t help but let out another laugh.

“Shiho it’s not funny! I’m being serious.” Ann whined as she grabbed a bag of chocolates out of her backpack to eat.

“Ann, you are getting inside your own head. Just talk to him, and besides, I think you two look pretty cute together from the pictures you sent me. If I had to guess you really don’t have to worry about anything. You too seem close.” Shiho placed her hand on Ann’s shoulder.

Ann stopped eating the sweets, which she just remembered Akira had given her a few days ago for... no reason all he said was “there as sweet as you, hope you enjoy.” Her face turned red as she remembered. She turned and hugged Shiho, trying her best to not squeeze too tight as she was still recovering. 

“You’re right Shiho, I probably am.” Ann studied her friend's face trying to memorize it. 

A frown began to form on Ann’s face.

“It’s hard to think that you will be moving in less than a month, I will really miss you,” Ann said her eyes drifted towards their feet.

“I’ll miss you too, but I’ll come visit. Plus we can text and call all the time. I want to keep hearing about these “basically dates” with Akira.” Shiho smiled trying to keep the mood positive.

Shiho knew it would be rough at first but both she and Ann would get through this hardship. Plus she had a good feeling that when she left, Ann would have the support she needed at Shujin. 

“Hey, don’t tease me like that, it’s embarrassing. Just you wait until you get a crush and I have to tell you the same thing. Then I will be the one laughing.” Ann said proudly before biting down on another chocolate.

“Okay sounds good.” Shiho smiled.

Ann couldn’t be more proud of Shiho, she had overcome so much. But most of all Ann was glad she still had her best friend, she wouldn’t know who else she could talk about her crush with like this. She knew things would never be the same thanks to that bastard, but at least Shiho was still alive which was all she could ask for. Now the only thing she could ask for was to get Akira not to fall for that first year but her instead. With Shiho’s encouragement, Ann was more motivated to take on the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, 
> 
> This is a story series that I thought of during my royal playthrough. I romanced Ann, and I felt it be interesting to see her deal with Akira being close to Kasumi. As well as it was almost odd Akira had a similar moment with both girls in which activities shared locations. This is the first chapter the next one will be a while as I am starting back at work and university.
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comments love to hear your all's thoughts or if any possible suggestions for this story series.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!


	2. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later Ann once again stumbles upon Ann and this red-haired girl; this time at her and Akira's special "date" place The Park.

Ann felt the warm air of summer begin to sweep around her as she walked through the park; she had just finished a photo shoot and now was taking her time getting home. Things had been quiet lately, well quiet for her at least. They had just defeated Kaneshiro’s shadow and were waiting for the change of heart. Though something tugged at her chest, Shiho would be leaving tomorrow. Maybe that’s why she felt the walk would be a nice change of pace. Ann kept her head up though; she had started enjoying her time with the other members of the phantom thieves, and she knew her and Shiho would call each other often and video chat. However, the thought of her best friend leaving did weigh on her.

With just a few positive thoughts Ann, started to relax again about the situation, for at least the time being. Though she did wish Akira was here with her; they went to the park together all the time. It was where he said he loved her for the first time. She felt her cheeks begin to feel warm as she thought back to their “heart training;” which she honestly didn’t know if it had worked or not. But, it didn’t matter, their time together was still fun. Granted she didn’t know if Akira meant it when he said it, she had made him just say things to her; he might have just said it to distract her. It definitely worked, and she still counted it as him meaning it.

The memory alone made her excited, her head began to be carried away with imagination.

Akira stares at her deeply, his eyes connect with her’s, he clears his hair away from his face, she can clearly see all the features of his face. She can’t help but feel her heart race. Finally, his mouth opens and his deep voice escapes, the words gliding off his lips,

“I love you.”

Then, their mouths collide as their lips meet together. The scent of passion and coffee fill the air as they show their love to each other.

Ann tries to calm down as she snaps back into reality, disappointed that isn’t what happened. As much as she likes to play it off to Shiho, she was worried Akira didn’t feel the same way. They are great friends, but what if it’s just that. Ann can’t help but worry that they will just continue to be friends and nothing more. On the plus side, she was still glad she can have such a great and close friend like Akira.

Ann continued down the trail, until she heard a voice that she knew well. She looked up to see in the distance Akira in his gym uniform and that redhead girl from a few days ago in the rain. Ann stopped for a second “wait a minute, the girl in the rain!” She thought to herself. Oh no! No no no, she could excuse the meeting in the rain, it rains all the time. She couldn’t hold a “special moment” with such a common occurrence; she still did, but for now, she would look past it. But now, this girl has the nerve to take away their special “date” place too. Though they weren’t real dates, Ann couldn’t bring herself to say they weren’t real dates. Ann still hadn’t worked up the courage to talk to Akira about what he was really doing with the girl in the rain the other day. Plus, she didn’t want to reveal her own feelings yet, because she decided to bringing it up. If he didn’t share the feelings it would just make team dynamics weird...right. But that was all beside the point, once again detective Ann was on the case to figure out the situation here.

Ann got a little closer, sticking near the trees to watch closely. She saw the red-headed girl and Akira sitting on the ground; Akira looked slightly in pain as he began to move his legs to stretch. While the girl seemed to do it with ease. Ann’s eyes got wide as she watched the girl go from a basic stretch to practically full splits. Was that the kind of girl Akira wanted? She thought to herself. She knew some guys like flexible girls, for reasons she rather not think of. But was he one of them? She couldn’t help but wonder. Ann wasn't flexible, to say the least, it was amazing she could at least do anything in her panther outfit or any outfit for that matter that required more than just basic movement or poses for modeling.

“It’s alright Ann, remember you are a model, a confidant model!” She whispered to herself to pump herself up.

She started to chime into the conversation.

“This has been great Senpai, thanks for working out with me again. It’s been great training.” The girl said with a bright wide smile.

Part of Ann, couldn’t help but feel bad for her. The girl did seem really sweet, but in true Shujin fashion, sweet didn’t do much. She had heard how people didn’t like the advantages the girl was getting; Ann couldn’t help being also a little annoyed about the advantages, but it’s not the girl’s fault. But, Akira was off-limits, romantically at least, he was her’s. “He is, besides Shiho, is my best friend… I lov.” Before she could finish her thought, her attention was pulled back to the conversation.

“Yeah it’s been fun training with you; you really have been helping me stay in shape. Hey, let me get that for you.” Akira got really close to the girl.

Ann’s head start to spin,

“What is he going to do? Hold her? Kiss her? Whisper sweet nothings in her ear??” Her mind was going crazy in thoughts. Followed by visions of the two flirting, holding hands, and other romantic things filled her head. Ann couldn’t help but feel a mix of anger and sadness. Although she knew it was just her own head.

Ann refocused and watched as Akira took a bug off the girl's shoulder. Then he moved back to his original spot. Ann couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief.

“Senpai, thank you! By the way you were really great today!”

Ann mocked back in her head “Senpai you were really gre...; wait what did she just say!” Ann's inner sarcasm drifted away and got replaced with worried confusion.

“Thanks, I’ve been working out with some other friends so your gymnastics training has gotten easier. Though you are still better.” Akira said with a smile standing up.

“Of course, training and working out, that’s obviously what that girl meant; come on Ann stay focused.” The blonde collected herself.

The girl, across from Akira, stood up next.

“Well, I’ve been doing this for a lot longer so it makes sense. So, I guess now I’m the Senpai hahah.” Both her and Akira laughed.

“Do you mind walking me to the train?” The girl asked, grabbing her bag.

“Not at all,” Akira replied like a true gentleman as Morgana would say.

Ann followed them to the train but stayed back as they both got on. The whole way there the two had talked to each other. The whole time Ann began to think,

“Maybe it’s cause I’m not athletic enough? We did go to the gym one time together with Ryuji; granted I haven’t been back sense. He knows I don’t really work out that much. Plus, we get crepes together all the time. There is a solution though!” She thought to herself.

Ann now alone at the station pulled out of the phone and lifted it to her ear.

“Hey! Have you gone home yet?” Ann said quickly worried about the answer.

“Nah, I’m currently at the arcade. What’s up?” A light-hearted male voice replied.

“Could you meet me at that gym and help me work out again? However, just the two of us, no Akira.” She said embarrassed, even though she knew he wouldn’t judge her.

“For real?! Yeah sure, when you want to meet?” The man replied.

“How about in an hour, in front of the gym?” Ann said, determined more than ever.

“Sounds good!” The man replied.

“Thanks, Ryuji,” Ann said before ending the call.

She hopped on the train to hurry home and then to the gym ready to make Akira hers; was it a little selfish? Maybe, but right now she didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the delay school has been a nightmare! But come December I will be rolling out stories! Until then enjoy this chapter, and chapter three will be here out at the latest in two weeks! (Out Now) I'm already hard at work at it. Also please let me know if you want to find out what the workout session with Ryuji was like. I originally planned on only referencing it, but if you guess want it as a mini-chapter let me know.
> 
> Heads up, some things are phrased a certain way because of Ann’s stream of thought. So if you sometimes see a cut-off word or something similar; there is usually a reason.
> 
> Also for those who like the more spicy stuff, next week thanks to the help of Sweetsensation, I will be using his page to post a lemon about Akira and an Older Kawakami. (OUT NOW!! ) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, I plan on updating this series when I can, I try to have a lot of fun with it and I hope you all enjoy it as well.
> 
> Don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments. Have a great Sunday.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Untoldstory21


	3. Caught near the Finish Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping to get ready for her date with Akira, Ann reflects on her confession to him. But when she sees that Akira is out shopping with this mysterious girl, she can't help but once again follow from behind.

After school, Ann aimlessly wandered around Kichijoji. Typically, she would hang at the underground mall, but today was different. She was trying to find the perfect new outfit to wear tomorrow on her upcoming first date with Akira. The thought alone made her blush; she still couldn’t believe it was real. Only a week ago she had gone from wondering if he felt the same way, to now preparing for their first date. However, she still was sad that the same day she confessed, was the same day Shiho and her said goodbyes. As she made her way through the clothes Ann’s mind began to think back to that day.

\----

“Okay, Ann you can do this, be strong for Shiho. You can still call her and see her over video chat. I got this... I don’t got this” Ann thought to herself as she slipped her bag over her shoulder and tears started to well in her eyes. She looked up and saw Akira sitting at this desk making sure everything was ready before he left.

“Akira...” she tried her best to stay composed to show the strength she had worked so hard on. 

“Is everything okay Ann?” He could tell she was holding back.

“The truth is, Shiho’s moving away today… and before she goes, she wants to see the school roof again. It’s still hard for her to climb the stairs though, so do you think you could help me carry her? Plus, I would like you to be there with me, it is going to be a tough good.” Her voice hushed, unsure of the response that would follow.

“Of course!” Akira gave a nod and looked at Morgana, who seemed to just disappear with great stealth skills.

The events on the roof seemed to be ingrained into Ann’s head. Shiho wrapped her arms around Ann; she had tears running down her eyes as they said their goodbyes. Ann was able to fully open up to Shiho about her goals and dreams about being strong and a model. Ann couldn’t help but think it was mostly because Akira was there to give her support she was able to get it all out. Shiho gave a small happy smile to Ann when she noticed the two had come together to say goodbye. It wasn’t too long before Shiho left for her fresh start. Leaving Ann and Akira on the roof. 

As Ann started to break down loneliness took control of her heart and tears started to roll down her eyes. “Dammit, I told myself I wouldn’t cry... But it just... won’t stop... I guess ... I’m alone again ... huh?” Ann tried to get the words out; it was hard for her to breathe from the crying.

She felt warm arms wrap around her and the scent of coffee filled her nose. She leaned deeper into the embrace of the man she secretly loved. His embrace alone meant the worlds. But then Akira opened his mouth and said:

“You have me.” 

The amount of emotions overwhelmed Ann. She couldn’t believe this, and not think she opened her mouth saying her own three words:

“I love you.” 

She leaned deeper in the hug; then she realized she had just confessed out loud. Ann quickly tried to connect the dots in her head of what just happened. Her mind raced:

“wait what did I just say!” she thought to herself as she continued to get lost in Akira’s embrace. 

Soon Ann found herself in a full-blown confession, she had doubled down on her feelings. She had to do it, now or never! Ann knew if she waited for any longer that redhead might make her move, or any other girl for that matter. Before she realized it they had a date planned; she was going to go on a date with Akira. Her mind kept questioning if this was one of her fantasies or reality. 

Ann started to pull out her phone to text Shiho. Though that only reminded her of how she just officially moved, Ann could feel her mind slow down. “This is the new normal,” she said to herself as a firm hand was placed on her shoulder revealing Akira still behind her. Ann decided to put her phone away for the moment but still wanted to tell Shiho about it. Ann and Akira walked to the train together, finally parting ways. Ann gave Akira another brief hug before their parting.

Once home Ann couldn’t wait any longer and called Shiho.

“YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED AFTER YOU LEFT!” Ann yelled into the phone.

“Ann, calm down is everything alright?” Shiho softly replied over the phone. 

“So I tried to be strong. I really did, you leaving still really got to me. But before I knew Akira was hugging me and then I said I loved him and now we have a date planned.” Ann let out barely giving herself time to breathe. As she told Shiho her mind sped up again.

“That’s amazing! I’m so excited for you.” Ann could hear her friend’s excitement over the phone.

“Yeah, I’m so nervous now, what if I mess this up!” Dread hit Ann like a truck as it all started to sink in.

“Ann, you’ll be fine. He should be the one nervous, you are a future top model after all. Hehe,” Shiho giggled at her friend’s unneeded worry.

“But I told you that you didn’t need to worry so much, and from what you told me, Ryuji told you the same yesterday when you met at the gym,” Shiho added.

“You’re right!” Ann had to give her friends credit.

“I need to call Akira and let him know I’m home safely, so I have to hang up.” Ann started to turn red as she realized how much she sounded like a typical girlfriend now. 

Scenes of romantic movies played in her head with Akira and her taking the lead roles.

“Okay sounds good, hehe, have fun and don’t stay up too late talking heh” Shiho giggled as she hung up the phone. 

Ann put her phone away thinking about how talking about normal things like this really helped Shiho as much as it helped her. They could feel like normal teens again.

\----

Ann got pulled out of the memory as another lady accidentally bumped into her at the store. The lady apologized, though Ann apologized as well due to her own lack of awareness. 

Ann felt the clock go by as she couldn’t decide on what to get. However, she finally decided on a white summer dress that was tailored at the waist. As she was paying for the outfit she heard a voice from the next store that was too familiar. 

“Yah, I’m hoping I could be of some help, though I don’t know that much about fashion.” The voice was calm and caring, and it belonged to her boyfriend. “Well we haven’t even gone on a date yet, can I really call him that,” Ann thought to herself. 

“Granted this hasn’t stopped me calling him that in my head before; we are actually going on a date tomorrow why should I stop now,” Ann argued with her own thought. 

Once again she began to follow the two.

“Really it’s her again, even after we agreed to go on a date.” She thought noticing it was the red-headed first year with Akira.

“Is he cheating on me already, I better keep watch again.” Ann couldn’t help but feel the jealousy rise within her, here she was trying to get ready for their date, and here he was talking with another girl.

Ann watched as the two tried on different glasses together and continued to shop. Once again her head went.

“She is even trying to steal my fashion approach!” Ann furiously thought to herself.

Honestly, she wasn’t sure if she was more upset with Akira or the girl. Ann took a deep breath.

“It’s okay Ann regain control, Akira wouldn’t cheat on you already. Remember how much Shiho and Ryuji could see us dating as a major possibility because we both talk about each other a ton.” 

Ann had come to find out through Ryuji that when Akira and him would hang out, Ann came up a lot. So much that Ryuji felt like a third wheel just by talking to Akira at times. Though Ryuji admitted he wasn’t too bothered by it, it was nice to have a “bro to talk about chicks with.” Ann couldn’t help but roll her eyes thinking about the fake blonde. 

Ann continued to follow the two for some time as they would go in and out of stores. As the sun began to set, Ann had somehow lost the two as she got mixed up as a clearance sale caught her eye for a second. She tried to find where they went. Finally, she saw the redheaded girl, but no Akira was in sight. 

She felt something touch her shoulder and a soft voice say:

“Hey,” a deep voice said.

“AHH” Ann let out a scream before realizing it wasn’t some stranger.

“Shhhh” Akira whispered, placing his finger over his mouth.

Ann nodded and started to whisperer:

“Why did you scare me like that?”

“Why were you following me?” Akira said with a smirk.

Ann loved that smirk, but currently, she hated it.

“Well I was getting an outfit for our date tomorrow, and then I saw this other girl who you have been getting really close to and I need to make sure you weren’t cheating on me already,” Ann said as she crossed her arms over her almost chest holding herself.

“Why would you assume we were really close?” Akira said looking into Ann’s eyes.

Ann couldn’t help but avert her gaze.

“Well, I may have been following the two of you a few different times.” Ann could feel her face get red in embracement.

Akira started to laugh quietly. 

“You thought I was going out with Kasumi because we spent some time together? No, she is just a friend. She is a first-year student who doesn’t really have any friends, so I’ve been hanging out with her. She is very sweet,” Akira said.

Ann started to prep herself and to hear how Akira was going to probably describe her as the most amazing girl ever. 

“but she isn’t you.” He continued.

“Wait did he just say, she isn’t me,” Ann thought to herself; her cheeks began to burn brighter.

“Oh, is that so,” Ann said, starting to mess with her hair by twirling the end of one of her twin tails.

“You have nothing to worry about Kasumi; she needed help getting a gift for a Dad’s birthday. In return, she helped me get you a surprise for tomorrow.” Akira winked, though Akira did not tell Kasumi what the gift was for as he felt it was not important to disclose.

Ann wanted to hate his charm and kindness with every ounce of her body, but she couldn’t. She loved and cared about him so much. 

“I’m sorry for getting over the top,” Ann said reaching out for his hand, while the other continued to play with her hair.

“It’s fine just next time ask me haha,” he said taking her hand.

“About that...” Ann looked over the side watching the girl from a distance; while trying not to look into Akira’s grey eyes. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about it for a while. But I just never could bring myself to do it. I didn’t want to reveal my feelings yet or look clingy as a friend and push you away. But I guess you caught me.” Ann felt her heart sink a little knowing that she should have talked to him sooner.

“It’s fine, just let’s talk more going forward okay?” Akira smiled, grasping her hand gently.

“Plus you need to work on your stealth skills, my panther,” Akira whispered.

Ann felt her heart skip a beat as he referenced her. 

“I need to get back Kasumi so she doesn’t think I left her okay,” Akira said letting go of Ann’s hand.

“Okay,” Ann nodded.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, I’m excited!” Akira said, giving Ann a quick hug.

“I ... I am too! I’ll see you then.” Ann took in the embrace and watched as Akira left. 

“I’ll text you later” she whispered.

Akira nodded in agreement and finished sneaking back. Ann felt her heart was a little lighter, but at the same time couldn't help but feel she would need to keep an eye on the girl with who Akira was already using first names with. Granted they had a similar history of using each other's first names soon into meeting, but still. 

When Ann got home she saw she got a text from Akira.

**Akira:** Hope you got home safely, and hope any confusion got cleared up.

**Ann:** I did, and thanks for talking with me.

Before they continued to text and also texted Shiho.

**Ann:** So Akira caught me following him and that new girl.

**Shiho:** I thought you were going to talk to him about that.

**Ann:** I kept pushing it off.

**Shiho:** Ann! So what happened?

**Ann:** We talked about it and they are just friends. 

**Shiho:** I told you; so with that out of the way you're now all ready for the date then?

**Ann:** Yeah, but I’m still nervous. Wish me luck! He said he got me a gift already.

**Shiho:** It will be fine, just enjoy the time together.

**Ann:** Thanks Shiho, miss you!

**Shiho:** Miss you too.

Ann then went back to her nightly routine of texting Akira. Occasionally Morgana would say something via Akira, and the night would go one. Finally, Ann got ready for bed and the upcoming date the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on this series. I am so sorry there has been such a delay. College got crazy and I had not time to write. Thank you for waiting I hope you enjoy it.  
> The next chapter won't be for a while, just because I want to write a few short stories for a few different fandoms and series aka the Meeting the ... series about Sae and Makoto. So chapter 4 won't be out for a while sorry.  
> However, even though Akira now knows, the story is not over. I plan on tackling most of the events in the game that are Kasumi focused.  
> If you enjoy this series please leave Kudos and comments. It is much appreciated.  
> Happy Holidays and stay healthy.


End file.
